One Last Chance
by Aliecia
Summary: The sequel to 'Matters of the Heart' When Olivia former boss gets ill she drops every thing and run 'home'. But what will she find there? Rated EO
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, I think you might want to see this" Denzel said

"Captain, I think you might want to see this" Denzel said. Olivia looked up but saw nothing.  
"What I don't see anything" she said. He gave her a smile he was really fond of her. Going to the door he opened it a the whole squad came in.  
"Guys what's going on? she asked, placing the case file down. They still didn't answer they all just walked in.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!" They shouted. Olivia laughed and hugged them it felt great.  
"Awww, thanks but wait who told you?" she asked. They looked at each other, all of them refusing to talk then finally the office door opened and Casey walked. Her eyes widened and forgetting that she was at work she ran to greet her friend. "Case oh my God you remembered" she smiled and they hugged each like they hadn't seen each other in like forever.  
"Have I ever fogotten?" Casey asked her and moved the strands of hair that had escaped the confines of the clip. "I have missed you so much" she said and they hugged each other some more.  
"Sorry to interrupt this little get-together but the food is getting cold." Denzel said.  
They pulled apart and the blinds to the office went down and the party began.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elliot sat at his desk, going through the file but he hadn't missed anything it was all still there. A break was needed and it was needed like now.  
Cragen drew the blinds to his office down and sat down in his chair. Pulling out the drawer he got the syringe and medicated himself. The days to him were getting harder more tiresome and diabetes was making it worse, he knew he would have to retire so, but he wasn't ready to let go. So many ailments it seemed like every-day was a new one. Losing himself in self pity he didn't hear Elliot enter his office.  
"Captain!" Cragen jumped and looked at Elliot was looking at him with question in his eyes.  
"What? Are you trying to give me a heart atta..." cough  
"Geez sorry man I was just showing you something" Elliot said taking the file around to him. "Look, remember in the case were Billy Tripley was our suspect?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face. Cragen felt his chest burn, like it could explode at any minute  
"Yea so he was untouca..." cough... cough "...ble" Cragen finished using his hand to cover his mouth.  
"Cap'n you ok?" Elliot finally asked when Cragen just kept on coughing.  
"Yes, I'm fi..." Cough. Cough. Cough. Cragen held his hand to his mouth but when he removed it he saw blood.  
"Crap captain that's not good, you're coughing blood"  
"No I'm fine"... Cough... "so what where you saying?" cough cough.  
"To hell with that I'm taking you to the hospital" Elliot said placing the file on the desk and walking over to Cragen.  
"No!" cough cough cough "Elliot I know you only..." cough cough cough "...want to... my chest!" Cragen screamed placing his hand over his heart. Elliot grabbed him before he toppled out of the chair.  
While using his free hand he dialed for a bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia entered her apartment and checked her messages

Olivia entered her apartment and checked her messages. Casey brought the remainder of the cake kitchen.

_Hey Liv, its El happy birthday I hope you live to see many more. _

_Hey Captain, Happy Birthday I miss you, you can visit me some time you know you are like my daughter Visit the old Cap'n sometime, have fun._

_Why can't you keep your cell on? Happy Birthday Crazy Girl. Give me that, hey Cap'n Benson, I don't hear anything Fin was saying, that's because it's voice mail dumb-bell. Oh Ok Happy Birthday_ As she listened to the message from Munch she laughed Casey joined her in her room.

_Hi Olivia its Mark from Dawson's International Banking Corp. I was going through you file and noticed it's your birthday, and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat if some lucky man hasn't already made the offer._

"Okay girl friend spill who is Mark?" Casey asked. Olivia blushed and turned away her face.

"He's an accountant, pretty cute but... I'm not interested" she finished off. Casey gave her a quizzical look.

"Liv when was the last time you got some?" Casey asked, raising her eyebrow Olivia blushed and hid her face with her hand. "Come on girl spill" Casey said.

"Exactly one year five months two weeks and three days" Olivia said. She had memorized and counted everyday since the last time she saw Elliot.

"Girl aren't you thirsty?" Casey asked bringing back Olivia to the present moment.

"Casey butt out, I'm not going to discus this with out."

"Oh come on, don't you know it's healthy?" Casey said grinning.

"Yes, but I don't want to, I think I lost my sex drive" Olivia said, but saying so she knew it was a lie. As each night before she went to bed and thought of him she felt a ache down there and in her heart. Casey noticed the mood changing and could have smacked herself. She hadn't realized she was still in love with Elliot.

"I'm sorry Liv, I thought you were over you know... him" Olivia felt the tears sting at her eyes and blinked hard to hold them back it was her birth-night and she was going to enjoy it.

"It's okay Case let's talk about..." her sentence was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

Getting up Olivia answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello" she said. Casey scooped ice-cream into her mouth. "Cap'n is it you?" Olivia asked as she listened to the low voice on the other end of the line. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked sitting on the edge of her bed, gripping the phone. Casey watched as her skin got pale and her voice became soft with worry. "I'll be there" Olivia said as the tears formed in her eyes and hung the phone back on its hook.

"Liv what's wrong?" Casey asked, more concerned about her friend who had tears streaming down her face.

"It's Cragen, he's in the hospital" Olivia said picking up the keys from her nightstand and grabbing her coat from the rack. Casey followed her and grabbed her coat.

"So what are you doing?" Casey asked, Olivia was walking around like a zombie as locked the door.

"I'm going to see him, he says he misses me" Olivia said, wiping away the tears and starting the car. Casey couldn't quite understand her behavior, but she didn't bother to question it.

The drive was long and quiet with out even the radio playing. Casey was dozing off to sleep, when Olivia turned the radio on, and came back to life.

"Liv are you okay now?" Casey asked, hoping that she wouldn't upset her.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that, I was just a little out of it." She said and a smile came to her lips once more

"Good caused you had me worried there fpr a second, and mind telling me what that was all about?" Casey asked.

"Okay since I've known Cragen he's always been solid invincible, so I was a bit shaken when he told me he was in the hospital, and I felt guilty for not visiting him." she said, with a fake smile, but Casey wasn't buying.

"Liv you don't have to put on a face for me" Casey said rubbing her arm.

"Good cause, I'm scared to death!" Liv said and perked up.

_**Okay let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the reviews they've made me happy **_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for you reviews they have made me happy

_**Thanks for you reviews they have made me happy. Guys Work experience is killing me!**_

_**But I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**Ali **_

As she entered the city she once lived in the place she once loved so deeply. She missed it. Places she had run, drove and walked. Passing the park a smile came to her lips as she remember that spring evening when herself and Elliot had made a picnic in one of the secluded areas and just enjoyed being lovers.

_"Come on El close your eyes, no peeking!" Olivia said grinning at him. He looked at her with eyes as if he couldn't wait to ravish her. _

_"Ok, but you have to tell me where you are taking me" Elliot said laughing as he carried her on his back with her hands wrapped around his eyes. _

_"Okay stop!" she shouted sliding down his back. Igniting fire that burnt through them the moment his eyes met her._

_"Oh Liv this is beautiful" he said looking at her handy work a picnic for two near the lake. _

_"I'm glad you like it, I hope you are hungry." she said squatting on the mat and feeding him a green grape the one he like best._

_"Yea, I'm hungry but not for food, for you." he said seductively bringing his lips to her in a passionate kiss._

"Olivia!" Casey screamed at her.

"Yes why are you yelling?" Olivia asked as she turned the car into the parking lot of Mercy Hospital.

"Because I've called you three times and you haven't answered." Casey replied unbuckling her seat belt.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Olivia answered as they entered the elevator, picking up her phone she dial the Captain's cell phone, but didn't receive a response. Reluctant she dialed Elliot cell on the second ring he answered.

"Hi, it's Olivia, what room is the Cap'n in?" she asked. "Room one twelve?" she repeated, while pressing the button for the fourth floor. "Thanks" hanging up the phone she stepped out of the elevator and noticed the sign said Male Surgical and nervous energy and sweat prickled down her spine.

_**I hope that you enjoy it, let me know you what you think,**_

_**Ali**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping off the elevator she went in search room one twelve

Stepping off the elevator she went in search room one twelve. Casey beside her holding her hand as they walked into his room. Cragen was sleeping peacefully, she couldn't help but smile, he was alright. Walking up to his bed, she sat in the chair next to his bed. Casey to the chair next to her and sat down resting her head on the railing of the bed.

"Excuse me miss you can't be in here" Olivia lifted her hand to she a nurse with a clipboard in hand in the door way. "This is a private room, and Mr. Cragen isn't expecting any visitor till around five" she said opening the door so they could leave.  
"I'm really sorry I'm Olivia Benson, I ..."  
"Olivia" Olivia heard the faint voice and turned to see Cragen wide away.  
"Oh Cap'n, how are you?" she said rushing to his side forgetting all about the nurse.  
"I'm fine, you made it" he said, smiling as she stroked his head. "I missed you" Olivia smiled. She missed him more than she had imagined possible.  
"I missed you, so much" she said. As he sat in the bed and she hugged him.  
"Yea I know, but don't kill me" he joked and pulled from her embrace.  
"I'm sorry, so how are you? And why are you in the hospital? And..."  
"Slow down, Liv" Cragen said, resting his head once more on the pillow and noticing Casey. "Hey Case why are you so quiet, I didn't even see you"  
"I'm fine you two have lots of catching up to do. I'm going to get some coffee, want anything Liv?" Casey asked digging into her purse for money.  
"Naw. I'm fine" she replied and Casey left. "So Captain, really what are the doctors saying?" she asked sitting on his bed holding his hand.  
"The doctors aren't sure, but I feel better, I really missed you."

Olivia smiled down at him, and pecked him on the cheek and was startled by the familar voice booming from the doorway. "Wow the Prodigal Child has returned" Elliot said, causing Olivia to face him, but that wasn't the only person she saw. A slender yet tall blonde was holding onto his arm, her eyes were blue almost like his she was indeed beautiful. Suddenly Olivia felt out of place and not so attractive compared to the young lady clinging to Elliot.

Finally she found her voice and replied "Hi" that was all she could muster. She had imagined seeing him over and over in her mind but she never expected to see him after all this time with woman on his arm. But what was she thinking? Though she couldn't get past the last words they said to each other he certainly had!

"Hey there Elliot, whose the lady friend?" Cragen asked with raised eyebrows. Elliot seemed to beam as Cragen asked about her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Cap'n this is Mariah, I've been talking about you and she said she wants to meet you" Elliot said ignoring Olivia. What was that about? She thought, but put on a blank face to hide the emotions raging.

Casey returned the room and gave the woman a once over. Olivia eyed her saying 'Case behave' she quickly put on a fake smile and walked over to Olivia.

"Hi nice to meet you Mariah" Cragen said, sitting up. The tension in the room was so real you could probably cut it. Casey had had enough, grabbing Elliot by the arms she dragged him outside.

The two woman in the room continued taking peeks at each other. "So Mariah what do you do?" Cragen asked. She smiled.

"I rather not say, but it's really nice to meet you Mr. Crag-en" Mariah replied, Olivia rolled her eyes but it didn't go un-noticed Cragen saw it.

"Sweet-heart his name is Cragen."Olivia said knowing s he should look for reason to get into with a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't get your name" she said politely, Olivia was momentarily embarrassed turning around to face the woman for the first time she replied.

"I'm Olivia..."

"Olivia! Oh My God I've heard so much about you" she said smiling. Now Olivia was more than a little confused.

"Elliot what is the meaning of this?" Casey asked when they were alone in the waiting area. With eyes blazing she continued to stare at him.

"Meaning of what?" he asked as if he hadn't a clue.

"Her that lady what's she doing here?"

"She a friend of mine..." Elliot started saying when Olivia caught with them.

"You two cut it out, Casey I'm ready" Olivia said with out looking at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this one is a bit long

_Thanks for the reviews I am indeed a happy writer her you go hope you enjoy_

Elliot stared at her daring her to face him, daring her to look at him. But she didn't, with her head high and a sad frown she walked out of the building with Casey on her heels.

Mariah came up to Elliot and lowered herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, she rubbed his shoulders as if she sensed the tension. Trying to relax beneath her fingers but he couldn't only one person held the power to calm all his fears with a simply touch and she just walked out, and he felt like that was the end. END! 'They' ended a year ago after he handed her his heart on a gold platter and she had given it back to him. So they were over he was a free man pursuing a beautiful woman. He told him self but something still troubled him. _'Could he ever let her go?' _

Olivia was more than eager to get out of the hospital. Casey was playing catch up as Olivia broke in a run and felt the hot tears running down her face Stupid! She called her self as she hurriedly got behind the wheel. Casey got to the car in about a minute after Olivia had composed herself. "Liv, why'd you run?" she asked looking intently at Olivia. She didn't answer as just turned the on the ignition and sped of towards Casey's apartment desperate to get away from here to rid her self of painful memories that engulfed her but most of all to get away from him.

Casey tossed the clothes to Olivia as she got ready bed. They hadn't spoken about seeing Elliot, but Casey wondered how to bring up the subject with out upsetting Olivia. Olivia's cell began to ring and she walked into the living room to have privacy. Olivia returned with a more peace-full look on her face. "So Liv, what time are you going to see Cragen again?" Casey asked hoping to ease into the bigger questions.

Olivia sighed she knew where this small talk was going and she wasn't in the mood, her time here was for relaxing and helping Don back to his feet. "Case not now please" Olivia said while dragging the t-shirt over her head. Casey placed her hand on Olivia's and gave her an understanding smile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lying in bed next to Mariah he still couldn't take _her_ off his mind. Looking around his apartment he saw a picture of them, one she'd framed and written on _**'We'll rise, we'll fall, we'll love and we'll die together. Partners for life'**_ Mariah followed his gaze and looked at the picture and smiled at him. "Baby do I need to remind you why we're together? she asked grinning devilishly. Elliot embraced her and she sought his lips kissing him reminding him that there was no such thing as love just sex-partners.

EOEOEOEOEOEEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot sat at his desk and continued working on the case, when a noise erupted outside, getting up to investigate he saw Fin with Olivia in his arms. "Olivia, girl what's up?" Fin asked placing her to her feet while still hugging her. As Fin lifted his head he saw Elliot. "Yo Elliot look whose here!" he shouted as he walked over to Elliot, with his arm around Olivia slender shoulder. "So men aren't you going to say hello to the lady?" Fin asked, still not understanding the frown Elliot's face. Elliot turned his back to them like he didn't hear and just walked back to his desk, after giving Olivia a long searching look. "Liv what's his problem?" Fin asked letting her going and going over to his desk.

Olivia didn't know nor did she want to know. "Fin where's Munch?" Olivia asked instead of answering his question.

Fin gave her a quizzical but left it. "He's on the road" Fin answered and dived in his work. Olivia walked to Cragen office and emptiness engulfed her, she missed this place.

Olivia felt like crying everything was stressful and painful the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her depressed thoughts. _"Hello... Oh hi Denzel... Ok... Well get Derick and get the scumb to arraignment... Yea I'm fine... I'll let you know when I'm coming back."_ Olivia said and ended the call. Turning around she saw Elliot staring at her. "What?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, but why are you here?" he asked with anger in every word.

Olivia was stunned she couldn't believe what she was hearing, lifting her head she replied slowly and softly, determined not to let him win "I came her to visit Cragen, an--" Elliot cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"If you noticed he isn't in office, so you are welcomed to leave!" he spat.

Olivia shook her head and laughed even though the tears stung her eyes. "I see you haven't changed one bit, you're still the same bitter man, this is a free country and I will leave any damn time I please" she retorted, she quivered as he stood over her.

Elliot wanted Olivia to leave, she was causing havoc on his hormones and mental well being. Looking at her, he wanted to... No! He wasn't going to think like this. It was Olivia the woman who hurt him, _the woman who you destroyed'_ his conscience screamed. Olivia looked into his face refusing to be bullied, or intimidated. "Olivia leave" Elliot said as he noticed the room was empty and it would be so easy to give in to his needs and have her right there on his desk.

Olivia ran her tongue over her dried lips his nearness was making her pant for breath. That was it for Elliot as he saw her breast heave and her pink tongue dared him. In a swift fluid movement he lowered his lips to hers and felt her surrender...

Okay so what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

The contact was sweet, Olivia wanted to give in but she couldn't not with this man

The contact was sweet, Olivia wanted to give in but she couldn't not with this man. Pulling back she landed him a blow his eyes came open and anger was all he saw. "What was that for?!" Elliot yelled rubbing his burning cheek.  
"You kissed me!" Olivia said lifting her head high.  
"You kissed me back" he replied and for a second he wasn't sure maybe he imagined her response  
"I didn't what do you take me for?" she demanding looking into his eyes.  
"Oh don't act so high and mighty, the last time when you were engaged you didn't have a problem!" Elliot screamed but he could have kicked himself after the words left his mouth.

Olivia shook her head and prayed that she didn't hear what he just said. Her eyes burnt with the urgency to cry but she wouldn't, not here, not ever again for this man. "Who are you? And what have you done with _my_ Elliot?" she asked.  
_'I right here!_' Elliot wanted to scream, but she turned her back to him and walked out the building leaving him with his crazy thoughts.

Casey walked in and saw Olivia sitting on the couch in her living room with a blank look on her face. "Liv, what's up?" she asked placing her briefcase in the floor and running to the bathroom. Flushing the toilet she walked out and sat beside Olivia, "Why the sour face?"  
"Nothing. I'm hungry did you bring anything to eat?" Olivia replied with a forced smile to her lips.  
"No but we could go to the restaurant near Central Park" Casey answered while kicking off her heels.  
"Okay let me go grab my purse," Olivia paused looking at what she was wearing a short skirt and a rather revealing blouse "Case, you think I should change?" she asked. Casey smiled and shook her head.  
"Not at all girl-friend you look sexy, let me go change into something more comfortable" Casey said rushing to her room.

They got to the restaurant order ate and walked over to the nearby bar. "Case what do you what to drink?" Olivia asked walking up to the bartender.  
"scotch!" Casey replied sitting down on one of the chairs.  
"Excuse me Miss, may I have a beer and a scotch please" Olivia said to the young lady how was fixing the liqueurs on the shelf.  
"Coming right..." Mariah paused as she turned to see Olivia, there eyes met and Olivia felt herself tense involuntarily. "...up" she finished, surveying Olivia.  
She poured the scotch and handed Olivia the beer and smiled at her. Olivia's hand felt numb as she grasped the drinks and walked over to Casey.

Casey noticed her friends tensed shoulders, placing the cup on the table she continued to study Olivia who was unaware of the world around. "Liv, come on what's up?" Casey asked when she could take the silence no more.  
"Um?" Olivia asked bringing her focus to her friend she tried to smile.  
"Liv we came her to enjoy ourselves, loosen up will you" she said getting up she walked over to the dance floor, dragging Olivia behind her. Soon Casey found herself dancing with a hunk and Olivia drifted back their table.  
A man in a leather jacket and jeans that fit just too tightly to his muscled thighs came over to Olivia. "Such Beauty, how is it you're alone?" he asked Olive. She smiled politely and he continued to speak. "You have a lovely smile, mind if I join you or would you like to dance?" he asked  
"I'm not the dancing type, but you are welcomed to sit." she invited. He flash her a smile and she returned it shyly.  
"Actually you aren't, baby what are you doing?" Elliot asked from behind Olivia causing her to jump.  
"Detective I was only talking with the pretty lady" Shaun said looking at Elliot.  
"Well this pretty lady is mine, so go find your own." Elliot replied, not looking at Olivia.  
Shaun smiled at Olivia again and bid her farewell. Elliot sat in the seat he had previously occupied.  
"Elliot that was rude!" she screamed in hushed tones.  
"Rude?! Maybe I should have allowed you to continue flirting and then tomorrow I find you in an alley" Elliot replied.  
"I don't need a body guard I can take care of my-self." Olivia responded hotly.  
Elliot laugh was throaty and tight and he moved closer to her. "Not in that outfit, hasn't being an officer taught you anything? Look how you are dressed" he said looking at her, something inside him moved and he waCasey noticed her friends tensed shoulders, placing the cup on the table she continued to study Olivia who was unaware of the world around. "Liv, come on what's up?" Casey asked when she could take the silence no more.  
"Um?" Olivia asked bringing her focus to the her friend she tried to smile.  
"Liv we came her to enjoy ourselves, loosen up will you" she said getting up she walked over to the dance floor, dragging Olivia behind her. Soon Casey found herself dancing with a hunk and Olivia drifted back their table.  
A man in a leather jacket and jeans that fit just too tightly to his muscled thighs came over to Olivia. "Such Beauty, how is it you're alone?" he asked Olive. She smiled politely and he continued to speak. "You have a lovely smile, mind if I join you or would you like to dance?" he asked  
"I'm not the dancing type, but you are welcomed to sit." she invited. He flash her a smile and she returmed it shyly.  
"Actually you aren't baby what are you doing?" Elliot asked from behind Olivia causing her to jump.  
"Detective I was only talking with the pretty lady" Shaun said looking at Elliot.  
"Well this pretty lady is mine, so go find your own." Elliot replied, not looking at Olivia.  
Shaun smiled at Olivia again and bid her farewell. Elliot sat in the seat he had previously occupied.  
"Elliot that was rude!" she screamed in hushed tones.  
"Rude?! Maybe I should have allowed you to continue flirting and then tomorrow I find you in an alley" Elliot replied.  
"I don't need a body guard I can take care of my-self." Olivia responded hotly.  
Elliot laugh was throaty and tight and he moved closer to her. "Not in that outfit, hasn't being an officer taught you anything? Look how you are dressed" he said looking at her, something inside him moved and he wanted to caress the soft contours of her face.  
"You have some-" her sentence was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.  
"Detective Stabler... slow down... what do you mean he's not there?" Elliot asked, as a uncomfortable feeling began to set in the pit of his stomach. "I'll be there shortly"  
"What's wrong?" Olivia asked when Elliot ended the call.  
"Liv they say Cragen is missing" he said standing to rather shaky legs.  
"What's up with the depressed look?" Casey asked as she sat beside Olivia.  
"Cragen is missing" Olivia repeated numbly as they made their way to the door, and Elliot walked over to Mariah.

_**Thanks for the comments I'm glad you like it .**_

_**I hope you like this chapter  
Ali**_


	7. Chapter 7

The doctors and nurses where pacing the room waiting for the detectives to arrive. Never had anything like this happened, the blood stained writing in the bed _'my revenge'! _Olivia, Elliot and Casey brust through the door, Olivia felt her knees go weak as she saw the blood stained. Elliot balanced her and she quickly shrugged him off.  
"Detectives I'm Doctor Miller, I am the CEO and I am willing to help in your investigation in any way possible, my staff is at your disposal" he said and quickly left the room.  
Munch and Fin arraived shortly after and the investigation started.

Hours later they sat in the squadroom pulling Cragen's file, looking over all cases he dealt with, all the ones that threatened him. Olivia walked around with the file in hand and her heart racing, how could Cragen be missing? she thought and read the file.

Elliot was on the phone with a potential witness who said he saw a man in white coat take Cragen from his bed. Hanging up the phone he got his coat. "Where are you going?" he heard Olivia's voice asking.  
"I'm going to the hospital, want to ride with me?" he asked.  
"Yea" Olivia said closing the case she left it on the desk and followed Elliot to the car.

"Mr. Campbell, I'm detective Stabler and this is my part-" he paused "This is Captain Benson" Elliot rushed on taking the seat next to the man who said he saw the man in while coat ruff Cragen up  
"I know who you are, it was a man he was wearing white coat and..."  
"Mr. Campbell, you are supposed to be sleeping" the voice of a doctor came from the open doorway.  
"I am helping the detectives, I don't want to sleep" he said pouting.  
"Detectives, don't keep him up too long" he said with a smile and walked out.  
"Where was I?" he asked turning to Olivia who was sitting closest to him.  
"You were discribing the man for us" she said smiling sweetly at him  
"What are you talking about Kera?" he asked his face set with confusion. Elliot shook his head swore softly under his breath.  
Olivia tried her best to remind the man of what he was saying but he still went back to calling her Kera.  
Finally fraustrated and tired they walked back to the car and headed back to the office.

The crib felt cold and damp as Olivia laid sleepless on the bed. Soft footsteps close to her bunk cause her to look toward the door, and she saw Elliot walking over to her bunk, then climbing on the top.  
"Olivia do you think he is alright?" Elliot asked looking at the ceiling.  
"Cragen is a fighter of course he is alright." Olivia hoping that the fear she felt wasn't heard in her voice.  
"But Warner said the blood was his" Elliot reminded her, with a sigh. Looking at the clock it was 4:32 and they hadn't slept yet, but with her laying beneath him and Cragen's disappearance sleep wasn't coming easy.

"El!" Olivia screamed as she awoke. Elliot jumped up and tumbled off the bed. Rushing to him she helped him up.  
"Ouch, my butt hurts. What?" he asked when he was standing.  
"Sorry, remember the doctor that came when we were talking to the old guy?"  
"Yea" he said waiting for an explanation.  
"Well what was it he gave the patient that knocked him senseles. I think he knows something."  
"What do you mean?" Elliot asked still not getting the full picture.  
"I think he drugged the old man so he couldn't talk to us. What was his name again?" Olivia asked.  
"Are you saying what I think you are?" Elliot said dragging on his coat. Nodding her head they both headed towards the hospital again.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked into the hospital and looked around every one a suspect! As they neared the reception desk Elliot cell phone rings.  
"Hey baby... now is really a good time... I will call you as soon as I can." he said hanging up and looking at Olivia's questioning face. "What?" he asked.  
The question had caught her off gaurd, but she quickly recovered. "Nothing." forcing a smile to her lips had never been harder.  
"Good morning I'm Captain Benson and this Detective Stabler, we would like to speak with the CEO"  
"Good morning Miss Benson, Detective Stabler, but our CEO won't be in untill around nine." she said with a smile.  
"Well in that case I would like a list of all those who've had contact with Donald Cragen, from CEO to the grounds man. Everyone" she said in a tone that allowed the young receptionist that she would not take NO for an answer.  
"Okay then just give me a few minutes." she replied potilely and started printing out the information they needed. "Here you go, and I do hope you catch him" she said handing Elliot the file with a flirty smile. Olivia she stomach turn in distaste, and her heart accelerate with jealousy.

"I think we found our guy." Elliot said half an hour later, pointing to a name and time on the log sheet.  
"Lets go talk with him then" she said placing the coffee she had sipping in the bin.  
"Fin... yea find out what you can about Jeffery Miller... call me as soon as you get something." she said and closed her cell.

The search of the hospital was complete and there was no sight of Jeffery Miller. The detective were once again in the precinct going over theories and motives.  
"Liv, your guy Jeffery doesn't have as much as a parking ticket." Fin said putting a file with information about him on the table before Olivia. Olivia read it while Elliot made the necessay calls. "El you up for a ride?" Olivia asked when he placed the reciever down.  
"Yea, why?" he asked walking over to her desk.  
"Well I got a address for Mr. Miller-"  
"Before you go, you were right the old guy was drugged. It was a mild drug used with patients who suffer from PTSD to make them relax, and sleep. Side effects wipes out your memory." Melinda said  
"OK thanks Mel, lets pick Mr. Miller," Olivia said walking out the door with Elliot close behind.

"Mr. Miller, come on talk to us. Where is my Captain?" Olivia said sitting on the edge of the desk with her foot on his chair in a manner that was highly intimidating.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeffery said looking down.  
"Yea you do you drugged my only witness!" Elliot said dragging back his chair so it made a loud noise in the room. Jeffery jumped.  
"I didn't do it!" he shouted as Elliot neared his chair. "I want my lawyer."  
"Okay." Elliot said "Ready to go to your holding cell?"  
"But I didn't do anything!" Jeffery shouted. "Really-"

"Liv take a look at this." John said from the doorway"

"What?" Olivia asked taking the folder from Munch's hand  
"Jeffery Miller isn't your guy. But you might want to Check out the CEO. His father was shot by Cap twelve years ago, that's motive." Munch said walked back to his desk.  
"It says here that you have a brother, he's your boss and you father was a rapist he had a thing for little girls!" Olivia said throwing down the file in front of him and arching her brows.  
"Is that why you kidnapped my Captain?" Elliot asked behind him and once again Jeffery jumped.  
"I didn't do, I swear! John just told me to sedate the old guy!" Jeffery said when Elliot leaned over him.  
Olivia watched Elliot work rolling up his sleeves, she smiled, she missed working with him. "Ok, it was John he told me to rent a cabin, I thought he was going there with his girlfriend but she's still at home. I swear I didn't know!" Jeffery said.  
"Where's the cabin?" Elliot asked.  
Jeffery gave the address and Fin took him to lock up.

The drive was long and silent.  
"Liv, remember when we came up here?" Elliot asked as he turned off the highway. Oh yes she remembered there weekend here they hardly got out of bed. "Liv, why did you send me away?" Elliot asked while he driving steadily up the mountainous road. "Come on Liv it's time we start talking about what happened between us." Elliot said as he turned into the driving space of the cabin they rented.  
"Elliot not now!" Olivia said as she grabbed her overnight bag and walked into the cabin.  
"Damn it Olivia why do you keep shutting me out? Do you believe you and I can remain friends after what happened between us?" Elliot asked as they settled in.  
"Elliot stop!"  
"No! You told me you loved me then you sent me away!" Elliot said turning off the television she was watching.  
"That was before Elliot you went away I didn't send you away, I came back and you treat me like garbage."  
"That's not true!"  
"Really I saw the way you look at me, and, and you kept on rubbing it in my face that you moved on!" Olivia said desperately close to tears.  
"That's not fair, you expected me sit around and wait for you!?" Elliot exclaimed  
"Well I waited for you! Elliot I waited hoping that you would return but you didn't. You really want to talk Elliot?" She asked anger was the liquid running through her veins as she remembered all they went through. "Three times Elliot three times and all you did was split my heart open."  
"Olivia come on-"  
"No Elliot I'm going to bed!" Olivia said and walked towards bedroom to discover there was only one and only one bed!


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia felt the bed lower as it welcomed Elliot's weight. Elliot stared at the ceiling, and wondered how on earth he mangaged to destroy such a beautiful thing? One minute he was lying in bed with the woman he loved the next he was counting sheep. She stirred against him so that her backside was pressing into his thigh. Elliot groaned and turned his back to her.

Morning came slowly and Elliot awoke to an empty bed. Placing his foot down he felt something soft. "Liv?" he said shocked to find her curled into a ball on the floor.  
She was sleeping. "Liv?" he shook he gently and her eyes soon fluttered open.  
"Hmmm?" getting up her back ached. And she stopped a moment to sraighten her spine.  
"You ok?" Elliot asked as he noticed the effort it took for her to stand.  
"Yea," she replied as she stood up and stretched her aching muscles.  
"Why'd you sleep on the floor?" Elliot questioned, pinning her down with his eyes.  
"You know why" Olivia said, picking up the sheet and folding it.  
"No I don't! The bed is big enough for both of us." he said grabbing the sheet and folding it.  
"Elliot you might have gotten over us, but I am still getting to that point!" she yelled ready for the screaming match she knew was coming.  
"I've never, forced myself on a woman and I'm not about to start now." he said coldly dropping the sheet on the bed like it burnt it him.  
"Elliot you know that's not what I meant!" Olivia said her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"With our sexual history are you going to tell me that last night you didn't want to have sex with me while I slept beside you?" she asked keeping his gaze.  
Elliot laughed throwing back his. "Benson, as hard as it is to believe I can sleep in the same bed as you a not want to have sex with you," he said. Olivia didn't know that there was something inside her to break till he said those words and powerfull to stop them tears formed in her eyes...

Elliot was stunned! He saw her eyes water and he just wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss those tears away. But he knew if he did he would be a dead man.  
"Liv I'm sorr-"  
"Save your apologises Stabler, I 've got work to do" she said as the tears that were theatening to fall two minutes ago completely disappeared he had to wonder if he imagined it.

Olivia made her self to the bathroom as fast as she could and in there she cried. She cried she knew that this time they were lost to each other forever. And it was breaking her heart. Washing her face and brushing her teeth she combed her hair and got ready for the road ahead. She knew it would be rocky.

Elliot was ready, but he he wasn't ready for was the simple beauty of this woman. "Are you ready?" she asked her voice as plain as ever, so he just nodded.  
Taking up the map she walked with to the jeep.  
And just like they both expected the vechile was filled with nothing but silence and their breathing. "Turn here" Olivia instructed as they got to the intersection.  
The cabin was now in view and stopped o make their presence unknown while slowly walking up to the cabin.  
Fin and Munch where on their way, as Olivia and Elliot got to the door.  
"I'll go around the back" ELliot said as Olivia got into postion.  
"Policie Open up!" Olivia said knocking the door. No answer came and she proceeded to open the door. Her heart racing and she saw her former boss naked and slouching forward in the chair that he was tied to. "El! in here!" she screamed and soom Elliot walked in the room. "Cap'n wake up!" she said touching his red face.  
Elliot placed his hand to Cragen's neck for pulse but there was barely any. They worked fast to untie him. "Come Cap'n stay with me!" Elliot said.  
"Nice that you could join us detectives" A voice boomed from the back door where Elliot had entered.  
They spun around to see Mr. Miller with a syringe with fluids in it.  
"Mr. Miller you are under arrest for the kiddnapping and attemped murder of Don Cragen" Elliot said while taking out the cuffs and advancing on his. Miller swung the syringe forwarded and emptied the contents in Elliots abdomen. "El!" Olivia screamed as she watched him stagger and the cuffs dropping from his hands with a loud thud on the board floor.  
"It's just you and me, cutie" Miller said walking towards Olivia.  
"And Me!" Fin stated aiming his gun to the back of Miller's head.  
"What about me?" Munch asked as he entered the front door.  
Olivia smiled at him and walked over to Elliot who was helplessly falling to the ground. "Liv" he grabbed unto her hand, and with that he past out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I want to thank those of you who read this story, I want to also encourage you to review it. But about all I hope I get a chuckle or even a tear but I really hope you enjoy. Here we goooooooooooo!**_

Olivia silently waited in the empty waiting room for news about Cragen and Elliot. Fin was by her side holding her hand for the strength she needed. It felt odd, Elliot was the one who was always here with, holding her hand and telling her it would be ok. "Liv it's going to be fine" Fin said making comforting circles on her shoulders and against her will she relaxed. "Come on smile" Fin teased a moment later as Olivia was losing her self in help-less self pity.

"Detective Tutola*" A woman in green scrubs said opening the operating theatre door

"Yes" Fin said standing. She beckoned him towards her.

"Mr. Cragen is alright, he just needs to be medicated and his blood sugar monitor," she sighed wondering how to tell this man the rest of the story. "Mr. Stabler however was injected with serum that causes acute kidney failure," she paused again her eyes making holes in the ceramic tile. "Unless he can get a donor in the next hour there isn't a thing we can do, I'm sorry" she said walking away as fast as she could. Olivia was by fin side in the next instant, but the look on his face told her it wasn't anything good.

"Liv, they don't think El is going to make it" he said more to himself than to her and for the first time in over twenty years tears were in his eyes. Olivia was dumb, she couldn't breathe she could scarcely think. The only thing on her mind was that Elliot might not make it!

"What did she say?" Olivia pressed when blood and oxygen started to flow to her brain again.

"So sort of acute kidney failure, something about a serum," Fin looked up to the ceiling hoping that the water in his eyes wouldn't fall. "I've got to call Kathy and Mariah" Fin said running his hand through his hair that was now hanging loose around his face.

"I'll give him a kidney!" Olivia blurted out, thinking out loud. Fin looked at her with raised eyebrows as the tears finally started to form in her eyes. "Yes I'll give him a kidney we are a match you know, remember that case where the model was killed by-"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Fin asked sitting his legs felt wobbly and his head dizzy.

"We did the test to find out if we were a match and we are" Olivia said walking towards the receptionist area.

Fin spoke to the receptionist while Olivia paced the floor and as the doors name was called over the system an unusual nervousness set in but the one thing she knew was she was going to save his life just like he had done for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was prepped and ready for surgery and silently she prayed to God

"Dear God,

It's been such along time, I ready don't know what to say but please help him I don't know what to do with out, just please Dear God let him live, let this operation go smoothly. Please God if not for me but for his children and the woman he loves.-"

"What's she doing here?" Olivia heard the familiar voice of Katherine Stabler and her eyes flew open and there they stood the Stabler clan along with Mariah. "Olivia?" Kathy said with her hands on her hip and a frown on her face.

"Kathy" Olivia said sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked. The questions were coming from all angles and none of the faces she saw seemed friendly. She swallowed hard against the lump that rose in her throat. And a piecing pain split through her very core and she realized finally that she didn't belong here. "Are you deaf and dumb?" Kathy asked as she neared the bed Olivia was lying on. "What's the matter detective? Cat got your tongue?" Kathy said making small but deliberate steps towards her.

"Elliot needs a transplant" she finally said to the people surrounding her bed...

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please let me know.**_

_**-Ali**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Elliot needs a transplant'_  
The words hung in the air and all the faces that were ready to tear her up a minute ago became concerned for Elliot.  
"He needs a kidney, I'm going give him one of mine" she said lying back against the pillow willing herself not to cry.  
"Ms. Benson?" A nurse called entering the room. Olivia eyes flew open and she greeted the nurse.  
"I'm sorry but Ms. Benson has to leave now we are taking her to the operating theatre" Nurse Brown explained.

Olivia didn't like being on in the wheelchair but they wouldn't let her walk. Her little audience had gone yet the question that haunted her was 'what's she doing here?'  
She felt out of place they didn't love her here any more Jersey was now her home.  
"Nurse, after the operation can you have an ambulance take me to the New Jersey hospital?" Olivia asked as she climbed unto the bed in the cold room with people in scrubs all around.  
"That could be arranged" she said with a smile and bid Olivia good bye.  
"Ms. Benson, I'm Doctor Powell how are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
"I'm feeling fine" Olivia said and tried to smile but the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders and a tear escaped her eyes.  
"Really then why are you tearing up?" he asked and instinctively wiped it away.  
"It's nothing, I'm fine" Olivia replied and quickly composed herself.  
"Okay then, your going to feel a little stick and then you are going to sleep and I'm going to work, any questions?  
"No just one request, please don't let him die" Olivia said and she felt a sharp pain in her arm.  
"I promise to try" were the last words she heard before blackness engulfed her.

24 hrs later.

Elliot woke up in a bright room and he thought he must have gone to heaven. There was a beeping sound and his head seemed heavy.  
His eyes were closing rapidly and the noise seemed to be getting louder, fighting the urge to sleep Elliot widened his eyes then he saw an angel rushing in, she was smiling down at him her blonde hair was loose "Welcome back, Mr. Stabler" she said with a broad smile.  
"Hmm?" Elliot asked but his mouth was dry. The angel noticed and offered him a drink, and he drank.  
"Am I in heaven?" Elliot asked looking around he saw nothing but glass and white walls.  
The angel laughed softly and shook her head. "No you are in the hospital, and I'm nurse Brown a friend asked me to watch over you" she said and fixed the white sheet that was at his waist.  
"What happened?" he asked  
"What happened is that you are a very lucky man with a friend with a heart of gold" A man said walking into his room. "Hi I'm Doctor Powell" he said writing on a chart.  
"Why am I here?" Elliot asked still confused.  
"You suffered acute kidney failure and you had a transplant done." He said still writing.  
Now Elliot was lost.  
"What, who gave me a kidney?" Elliot asked and started worrying about his children.  
"Ms. Benson" the Doctor replied  
"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed

Thanks for the reviews! MY head is killing me! I hope u enjoy. Drop me a line so I can know what u think.

Ali


	12. Chapter 12

The rain was pouring and it seemed to fit perfectly with her mood! She pulled into her driveway and mounted the stairs as fast as she could she opened the door and exhaled heavily. She felt the tears burn at her eyes and she just let them fall. Placing her gun and badge on the table she walked to her room. "Oh my Gosh I miss him!" she screamed in her empty apartment.  
She wasn't the type to cry but she had to in all of three months they hadn't spoken and she was missing him more than every, at times she found it hard to breathe and tonight was just one of those night!

"Elliot are you sure you are well enough to travel?" John asked as he stood beside Cragen at the airport waiting for them to say goodbye.  
"John I have to" Elliot said honestly, Living without her wasn't an option he had to get her back by any mean necessary.  
"Well good luck man" John said and gave him a brotherly hug and away he walked for the love of his live.

It was four in the morning when Olivia was awoken by a persistent knocking on her door. Groaning she got pick up her gun and unlocked the door.  
She froze! It must be a dream because he was there,  
"Liv" Her name was as a caress riding on his lips she closed her eyes the reopened them and he was still there.  
"El" she replied "What re you doing here?"  
"I-I had to see you" he replied, gazing on her. She was more beautiful than he remembered.  
Olivia felt her heart move at those words tears found her eyes and she wanted to be his again.  
"El why now?" she asked and shivered, Blinking wildly so the tears wouldn't fall.  
"Can I come in?" he asked, slowly she stepped out of his way an he entered her apartment.  
"I came because another day from would have been the death of me" Elliot said softly reaching for her hand.  
"Elliot I can't do this again, I really can't" Olivia replied taking back her hand to wrap it around herself.  
"But Liv I can't live with-out you" he confessed.  
"Elliot please stop, please-"  
"No I won't damn it woman I love you there is no living with out you can't you understand that?" Elliot answered heatedly  
"And what am supposed to just run into your arms and pretend that nothing happened?" Olivia asked her heart racing and her head spinning but now the tears were falling!

With a gentle finger tip wiped the tears away and hugged her tightly as she fell into his arms. The tears burned his eyes to see her cry when he knew he was the cause but he hoped with all his might, that this was truly the turning point in their lives. The tears subsided slowly and they sat in silence staring at the floor none of them prepared to take the leap for one more chance. Elliot cleared his throat in the quiet room and it echoed loudly, and Olivia gave him a shy smile.  
"Olivia, I really am sorry, but I can't go on without you. It's just too hard I really need you" Elliot said taking her hand.  
Olivia sighed and she stood wrapping her hands around herself walking to the window to look at the rain that was still pouring.  
"I don't know what to say Elliot," she paused drawing little circles on the window pane.  
"Tell me we can work it out, tell me you love me" Elliot said walking up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders.  
"I do love you El, but what if we can't?" she asked turning to face him with tears running down her face.  
"Yes we can" Elliot said with conviction.  
"What about Mariah and Kathy and the kids and your job?" Olivia asked looking into the blue depths of his eyes.  
"Mariah is married, Kathy is engaged and the kids love you" Elliot said pulling her to him sensing that she was breaking.  
"But El what if we can't?" she asked again knowing that if they failed this time it would be the end of her. Could she really risk that for one man?  
"Then Liv we will know with all certainty that we weren't meant to be but I believe we are Liv, you see this past couple months I've been going crazy, I missed the smell of you hair, your warm smile those beautiful eyes, and you. I missed you Liv all of you from your head to your toe I have missed you, I love you too much to let you just walk away."  
Olivia swallowed knowing that somewhere between opening the door and seeing his face and his admission of his love for her she fell in love with him all over again.  
"Maybe we can give our love One Last Chance. And I do love you"

_**And they Lived Happily Ever After  
The End  
So what do you think?  
ALI**_


End file.
